In the past, various types of piezoelectric devices have been used in for example portable electronic equipment. A conventional piezoelectric device includes an element-mounting member, a piezoelectric element accommodated in a first recessed part of the element-mounting member, and an integrated circuit element accommodated in a second recessed part of the element-mounting member.
The element-mounting member is provided with metal patterns for mounting the integrated circuit element. The integrated circuit element is joined with the metal patterns by solder bumps. The solder bumps are melted in a heating process and then cooled to solidify.